


Movie Night.

by justjyve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Movie Night, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjyve/pseuds/justjyve
Summary: When Robb Stark suggests a movie night out of the blue, Margaery Tyrell agrees, not expecting the intentions behind his wolfish smile. Modern AU. Shameless Robbaery Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurelsalexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/gifts).



> A birthday present that started as a drabble that became a short novel of sin~ And damn fun to write.

      **I** t had surprised her when Robb had suggested a movie night for the two. Though the norm for any other couple, it was never quite them, especially in recent days where both would seek refuge in Margaery’s flat, dinner, Netflix and with little clothing. It was all horribly domestic, and with any other, she would have _hated_ it and would have done anything to get out of any routine. Routine had a way of killing the passion out of relationships, she found. But then…that was before Robb Stark entered her life, and routine started to seem…nice. Domesticity seemed thrilling when it was his lips upon her own, teeth against the sensitive parts of her, and tongue tasting the deepest part of her. It wasn’t so bad, and she found herself aching for their quiet nights in – perhaps not _so_ quiet…

      **“—Mmn…”** came out, followed by a deep breath, and Robb’s hand soon covered her mouth as he settled closer. The noise was covered up, though, drowned in the sounds of explosions from the film. Different venue, people around them, shielded by the dark… She should have known what dwelled within that wolf’s smile as soon as he suggested a movie, insisting on her wearing a skirt. Only when his fingers started to graze her knee as they watched the screen, and even more as palm smoothed its way up her inner thigh…and fingers explored and wandered. Those same fingers slid _d e e p_ inside her, still for now, within wet folds, heated to the touch. His teeth found her neck, biting gently at the most sensitive areas. Silent gasps left her parted lips, hard and in short bursts, his hand having left her mouth and groped at her breast over her shirt, while one solitary finger stroked the inside of her slowly, curling slightly, hitting just the right spot that made her body tremble just a bit. Her hand gripped at the armrest _tightly_ , teeth biting at her lip as her back arched. He held no mercy for her, apparently, as another finger slid to join, sliding in and out of her with tremendous ease, cunt drenching his hand with her arousal. With her need of him. If she could listen carefully, she could hear the wetness coat his skilled fingers, and it made her want to moan.

      **“N** ot a sound,” he growled hotly into her ear, which only proved to make her whimper. Lightly. Legs parting further for him, his long, rough digits thrusting into her, reaching deeper than before and soundless moans were all she could manage. Well versed at such things, both having experience in this area. Head tilted further back, feeling his lips attack the hollow of her neck. Only when she needed to be quiet, did he go for it, making her a mess, to want so desperately to scream. Action movies – those with superheroes in spandex and plenty of explosions – were the perfect cover, she decided. Able to drown and cover the whines that managed to sneak out, feeling his fingers so utterly deep, making her body squirm, hips bucking against his hand. She couldn’t help herself, he knew her body so well.

      **S** he must have been getting louder, for his lips came upon her own; fierce and claiming. Moaning softly against his lips, parting as his tongue worked to drown her in his taste. Margaery found it impossible to get enough of his taste upon her tongue, a hunger for it gnaws deep inside her, and she’s no longer the cool and collected young woman that’s expected of her to be. She’s needy. Hungry. Robb brings out the thorns in her, and it would be a lie to say she hated it. He’s the first and as far as she’s concerned, the only man to bring that side of her without hesitation. Without fear of rejection. She didn’t have to play a part, she could just be, simply, herself. And that makes her smile and her heart light. She **l o v e s** it, and she loves him.

      **“F** _u c k_ …” she whispers against his lips with heated breath, a gasp soon followed – and smothered by another kiss. Teeth biting her lip, tugging upon it, making her growl as his thumb had started caress and _flicker_ over the sensitive clit in small, short strokes. Shivers coursing through her body, stomach clenching in warning, cunt growing more and more wet, she wondered if she would stain and ruin the seat she writhed within. And also being wildly okay with that. Let them leave their mark, here. Everyone around them so clueless of what was happening amongst them. It brought a thrill, the risk of being caught, of even one person watching them; turning them on, maybe. There’s a part of her that knows that shouldn’t arouse her, yet with Robb… She felt safe enough to admit that it _does_ arouse her, to which she was sure he could tell, by the way how _easily_ his fingers slide in and out of her at this point, and if she listens carefully over the sounds of screams and explosions from the film, she could almost _h e a r_ how wet he’s made her. She loves the sound, and the feel of her wetness spreading, to her thighs, knickers drenched… Finding herself, and mostly her cunt, just… Dripping and wanting.

      **R** obb was always so good to her, giving her what she needed… She wanted to return the favor. Lips parting and tongue went on the attack, savoring and tasting his mouth with passion, while hand wandered down to his inner thigh, seeking what she desired the most. The feel of his hardened cock trapped underneath the fabric of his jeans, smiling against his lips as the palm of her hand r u b b e d against him, his groans slightly muffled against her mouth. Teeth bit his lip, tugging upon it roughly as she gave a squeeze to his cock, holding it until she felt a _p u l s e_ , a _t h r o b_ and a soft, yet guttural moan rumbled within his throat. That made her happy, smiling wide against his lips as fingers worked his zipper, parting and sliding her hand inside, reaching, grasping him free. She couldn’t help but love the feel of her hand getting well acquainted with his cock. Hand wrapping around him loosely as it rises and ascends him entirely from base to tip. Fingertips teasing his head, the pads of her fingers swirling against his tip. Beads of moisture already greeted her, prompting her to spread it, making his cock slick and easier to stroke.

      **H** is mouth fell at the curve of her neck, kissing her, panting softly with heated breath, his fingers straying from her folds and concentrated on her clit, moving in circles around the hood of it. Thighs quivered and she was left panting as well, thumb teasing and stroking against the underside of his cock, right beneath the ridge of him, matching his movements. Soft sounds mingled with the softest of gasps, only heard from lips close to ears, sounding beautiful to her. He sounded so lovely… Biting her lip, her grasp tightened and movements quicken along his shaft. Feeling him hard. Pulsing within her hand. _Gods_ , he felt perfect within her hand, making her cunt ache. His fingers quickening, making her squirm underneath him. Could he have her, here? In this seat? She was too far gone, cursing softly under her breath, moving and bucking her hips slowly against his hand.

      **H** is voice, hoarse, breathless, but he growls into her ear. “Are you going to come?” She didn’t answer with words, but with a soft, wavering moan, and she felt his fingers glide themselves within her folds and reaching deep, hard thrusts that she feared the seat would creek and they would be discovered. And reminding herself that it would be **bad** if they were… A biting kiss upon her neck, teeth catching skin and biting hard, the shock of pain coursing through her, slowly transforming itself into a pleasing sensation. “Are you?” he asked again. More urgently this time, as her hips rose against his hand, a slight whimper slithered from her lips. “Do you want to come now, right here, on my hand?”

      **S** he had never wanted to say _y e s_ more than she did right then. She was close… So unbearably close, she could feel her body quiver, the wetness inside her dripping and flowing. Chest rising and falling and she tried her hardest to keep quiet yet all she wanted to do was scream. Yet it was her own hand that took a hold of him by his wrist, and slowly pulled him away from between her legs. She could see his fingers shine from the wetness of her cunt, and she smiled, doe eyes looking to him in the dark. “No…” she whispered, taking two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking deep and slow. Watching his face as she did it, tasting herself from his hand, licking him clean. The way his eyes darkened, the way he bit his lip, she loved witnessing it. To be the cause of such reactions. It made her bold. She guided him back to lay back in his seat, and she smiled, as she settled upon her knees, kissing along the shaft of his cock.

      **“N** ot a _s o u n d_ …” she whispered, smirking up at him, and she thought she heard him growl and curse as her tongue came and lapped against his tip, teasing at the slit. Eyes looked up to connect with his with every movement of her tongue, roaming his hardened flesh, entranced by the mere taste of him. Though she could never describe it properly. Almost comparable to air – indescribable, yet so desperately needed. She couldn’t savor it, not as much as she wanted. Soon the lights would turn on, and the darkness wouldn’t shield them any longer. So lips parted and wrapped around his head, and she heard him hold back a soft moan, yet her eyes closed as she suckled softly. Lips moving in gentle movements, nice and slow. Tasting him. Hand stroking his shaft, matching her mouth. She felt him harden and pulse, and it took all of her not to moan right then and there. It felt pathetic how aroused and far gone she could become with his cock simply in her mouth, or hand… Yet she couldn’t help herself. Squeezing him gently and holding him as lips grazed, caressed against his tip, waiting for another pulse of him, and was gifted with a rather hard _throb_ and this time she couldn’t hold back the soft groan. Licking against a small release from his tip, a bead of liquid to taste.

      **H** is body grew tense, she could tell, his hands gripping upon the arm rests, and even in the dark, she could tell the knuckles had turned _w h i t e_. Her eyes looked to his face as lips wrapped around his swollen head once more, the sight of him panting, looking at her with want and need… It filled her with such a unique sense of delight. The thrill, the satisfaction of pleasing him was like a drug she grew dependent on. Addicted, even. And she knew what he liked… Light kisses trailed down the side of his cock, as palm pressed against the opposite side. Tongue licked and lips suckled, lewd and wet sounds hitting her ears, all to prepare herself when he took his head inside her mouth once more…and then slowly, she took a bit more…and more…and more into her hungry mouth. Inch by inch met with the heated wetness within, sliding against her tongue. His cock nice and wet as she descended lower, making herself relax her throat as he filled her deep, sliding to the back of her throat.

      **A** nd this is what she loves the best when sucking on Robb’s cock. The challenge of fitting all of him within her wanting mouth. The feel of his swollen head, as it slides and _fucks_ her throat. She’s quite proud of herself, the first few times she would often choke upon him. To the point where she had to pull and her mouth would drip and spill… But now, her mouth was well versed with his cock. Mouth wide, throat relaxed and all that came was the lewd and wet sound of the sweet friction, sliding in and out. She knew he was watching intensely, she could feel his eyes upon her, watching as she took his length deep. She heard a growl, and she looked up to see him. Her doe eyes would have been the perfect innocent image…if not for the fact that her mouth was filled of him. Yet his look of lust and pleasure was the most beautiful thing she witnessed. His hands came and fingers threaded through her hair; a gentle touch. She loved his touch… Closing her eyes as fingers clutched upon her hair, and she allowed him to guide her pace. Faster, faster… He uttered her name as if he were praying to the gods. He slid in deep and she stilled, hands grasping at his own to make sure she would stay still. His body was trembling, she could feel it, and she felt her throat constrict, despite her best efforts, she felt herself choking on him lightly. Yet it felt worth it when she felt his cock twitch and pulse and she moaned softly.

      **H** er mouth lifted and he slid out of her mouth with a soft thud, and she swallowed. Mouth wet with a slight hint of him that spilled. Yet he did not come…Not yet. Her smile pure sin as she tucked him within his trousers once more, buttoning him close and she knew she would pay for that. She hoped for it. Rising from the floor, she straightened her clothes and swayed her hips away from him, exiting the theater room, licking her lips, pausing, turning to look at him over her shoulder and bit her lip, seeing the dark smile on his lips.

      **O** h, she was going to pay.

      Wobbly legs took her towards the women’s restroom, where thankfully, she was alone.  _For now._ A bright smile came to her face at the thought, reaching the sink and the mirror, taking a rather perverse delight in the feel of her inner thighs slick from her rather talented boyfriend’s fingers. The arousal still at a high, she paused and her hands wandered over her; breasts, hips, lifting her skirt and staring at her reflection. She was all too tempted to touch herself, to **fuck** herself with her fingers, just to come. Her body needed it, every part of her aching. Yet it wouldn’t be enough. She needed Robb. It shocked her how much she needed him day after day. Needing his touch, his kiss, even his smile – gods, his smile. Nothing else could compete or bring her to such utter completion.

      **A** nd just like that, she heard the door open and his reflection showed itself to her, and she smiled and released a soft laugh. Soon his hands circled about her waist, his body pressed against her back and once more his hand found itself inside her knickers and sliding against her drenched folds. A soft hiss flowed from her lips at first contact, tilting her head back and resting against his shoulder, biting her lip as fingers swirled against her clit. Labored breath and weak knees. “Fuck, Robb…”

      **“Y** ou’re wicked…” came his voice in a hot breath against her ear, making her moan. His teeth biting at her neck for a harsh bite that sent a wave of excitement over her. “Do you know that? Downright wicked.”

      **“A** m I?” Her voice breathless as she smiled, and even uttered a laugh. “Do you think I’m c r u e l?” She chuckled, leaning back and kissed his lips. “You’re the one that started this… With your skilled fingers… Making me wet…”

      **“S** till wet… So dripping wet…” As if to prove it, his fingers quickened their motion, making her thighs quiver and the sound of her wetness almost echoed around them, her breath panting, accompanied along soft moans. “Fuck, look at you…”

      **I** t took great effort, her body so taken by the movements of his fingers against her clit, quivering under his touch and so lost in the moment. But she did. She opened her eyes and looked at them both in the mirror. Their eyes caught sight of each other, hers half lidded and dazed, and his an intoxicating shade of dark. Yet it was his fingers that entranced her, as they slid back and forth over her clit, and she watched, as she saw them glisten with her wetness. Her thighs trembling and a soft whine expelled from her lips. “Yeah…” her wavering voice let out. “I’d touch myself to that…”

      **H** e had laughed, his mouth against her cheek as he gave a rather sloppy kiss. “So would I… I’d _fuck_ you while watching us…”

      **“G** otta make that video…”

      **“L** a t e r.” His voice serious, as if it were a promise. His lips grazed, almost danced along her cheek and neck, the hand within her folds moved, gripping at her inner thigh and forced to spread her legs further. A biting kiss to her neck, harder than the previous ones that night, and he left her waiting, with baited breath, as the sound of metal teeth unlinking filled the air and she let out a desperate sound. His cock was free, she could feel it, and it was stiff and hardened as it was slid between her thighs. Moving back and forth, growing slick against her folds, the swollen head grazing and soon rubbing deliberately against her clit. The first slight contact of the night between cock and cunt was not taken lightly, as delightful sounds came from Margaery’s lips and Robb groaned into her shoulder. Pulling the fabric of her top to _bite_ into her shoulder as he continued the movement of his hips, his hand pressing his cock to ensure it would slide between her folds.

      **“F** uck me…” she pleaded, begging him to fill her. Yet all he did was continue the tease, grazing against her, clit pulsing against the head of his cock. A whimper let out, forcing herself to close her eyes and surrender to the pleasure he did allow between them.

      **“S** ay it again…”

      **“F** uck me… Ah–!” A sharp slap across her backside was given, a light airy moan leaving her lips as his strong hand held her there and he leaned forward to bite at her shoulder once more.

      **“A** gain…”

      **“F** uck me, Robb…” the voice a whine, desperate enough for him to growl, his hand coming down upon the curve of her arse and a moan fell from her lips. His teeth bit into the delicate skin of her neck, hard enough to know there would be a mark. A shock to her system, making her body tremble under the pain – but gods it had felt good as well. That mixture of sensations every time he marked her skin, claimed her as his in a way she craved. It was in this euphoric state that he guided her body to lean forward over the counter, and gave her what she wanted; aligning hips and a hard thrust and he filled her deep. A strained moan released from her lips and a deep guttural groan rumbled from his lips to the side of her neck. The first thrust, the first feel of his cock inside her, was a sensation she always loved to savor. He knew this, as he stilled and held her close for the first fleeting seconds. To feel the warmth of him within her, the tightness of her silken walls wrap around the thickness of his cock… It was a drug to her. One she couldn’t be weaned from for long, an ache within her very core that only Robb could take away. He was the same, fueling each other in their desperate need. A primal urge pulling them together to satisfy the hunger clawing at them from within. It was only until she met Robb that Margaery could feel such satisfaction and understanding. It was only until Robb Stark that she found someone that fulfilled her needs completely. Only with the feel of his cock inside her, she felt whole, and she knew no other person would be good enough. Only him, only Robb.

      **H** is lips kissed along her neck, upon the bitten area as his cock twitched inside her and she moaned, turning her head so their lips would meet in a small, fleeting kiss. “I want you to watch…” he whispered to her, teeth catching the lobe of her ear and she smiled. “Your face as I’m fucking you… It deserves to be watched…” Teeth bit at her lower lip, and eyes looked to the mirror in front of her, swaying to his words and watching. Watching as he kissed at her cheek and hands grasped along her hips, and slowly pulled from her. Slow. Slow. The tightness of her suckling at his length as he went, clinging to him slightly and it made him want to push in quickly once more. Yet he resisted, not stopping until only the tip of him remained within her folds. “Watching?”

      **“Y** _es_ …” the word hissed, heart pounding against her chest. The night of teasing, of touching, of never reaching that end was getting to her, and if he were to tease her still… “Please, Robb, I need you inside me… I need your cock inside me… Please, please…” A word she rarely used with anyone else, but with Robb, it fell from her lips with ease and quite frequent. It often made him smile with pride, his wolfish smile as he turned her head and kissed his lips sweetly, and yet a hunger in the kiss as well. His hand came gently upon her neck, as his other came between her legs, cupping her, as hips rolled forward in a hard thrust that pressed her body forward and a soft cry escaped her lips. The grip upon her throat tightened, and his words came back to her, prompting her to open her eyes and watch the reflection of themselves in the mirror.

      **G** _o d s_. The sight of them together, like this, as his hips moved against her in slow, concentrated thrusts. His eyes staring so intently at her face, as her own stared at her reflection, eyes dark and lips parted, light moans accompanied heavy pants of breath. Delicate moans, wavering into the air. She thinks he asks her how he feels inside her, so deep and full inside the heated wetness of her cunt. “You feel so good…” her voice says, rushed as if it were all one word. And he does, _g o d s_ he does. He pushes his thick length harder and his hand moves from throat to her mouth – which is g o o d as a sharp cry muffles against his palm. He feels perfect inside her, as if their bodies were always meant to fuck. To come together and _f u c k_. Knowing when to go slow and gentle, and knowing when to go hard and rough. It was difficult to keep her eyes open upon them, each thrust of his hips brought him deeper inside her, to places not even her fingers in times of desperate need could go – only his cock, and he knew it. Robb knew well how to make Margaery weak.

      **W** hich is the very reason his fingers came into play once more, wrecking havoc against her clit, a whimpering cry muffled against his palm. Quick movements, side to side, the sound of wetness crisp and clear to her ears and it aroused her even further if even possible as strangled moans pushed themselves against his iron held palm. His cock had stilled deep within her as he did this, her tight walls pulsing, squeezing his cock with each continuous wave of pleasure coursed through her. And he _groaned_ , a beautiful sound as he  _g r o a n e d_ and his fingers quickened further, the wetness of her cunt deafening and the strained moans sounded more like cries until Margaery could only think to bite at the curve of his palm to quiet herself. She pictured a sopping heated mess between her legs, his fingers and palms drenched with her juices and it was at that thought he started to move deep within her again, yet his fingers never faltered. There was no mercy in his movements, he knew he needed to be _r o u g h_ and she loved him for it. Teeth biting hard at his hand as he **f u c k s** her, hard and fast, never ceasing as the sound of their bodies colliding echoes within the confinement of the restroom walls. His voice like the sound of a god as he whispers into her ear, “The feel of you… Your cunt on my **cock** … Always tight….no matter how many times I fill you….stretch you… Still feels amazing to be inside you…” She let out a strangled moan and his teeth was at her shoulder once more, she could feel his breath panting against her skin. His movements felt erratic, pounding against her, his breath exhaling in short bursts, almost sounded like growls and he felt her thighs start to quiver and shake.

      **H** e freed his hand from her teeth and soon her mouth was filled with two of the slick fingers he had used against her clit. And she sucked on them, moaning deep as he pulled her hair back – arching her toward him, making himself stay still as Margaery moved back against him, and he moaned, watching intently as she took his cock over and over. The slickness of his cock as he was buried deep and the sounds that came from her lips, mouth filled with his digits as he pressed his entire length – and _gods_ how she tightened around his length that made it twitch, pulse and leak for her. She tried her best to conceal the sounds from her lips, doing her best to occupy her mouth with his slick and sweet hand, licking at his palm, cleaning his digits and biting his thumb.

      **A** nd then there were voices, which made both look up and face the door. Both bodies flush with heat, her chest heaving with deep panting breath. She was so close, and even then she could _feel_ him **pulse** with need within her. Eyes lifted to meet his own, his fingers slipping from her lips and descended down to her own wrists as he pulled her from the counter. They were growing louder, which prompted them to hide within the nearest stall as quietly as they could. Barely closing and locking the stall door as a group of women came in. It took all of Margaery’s restraint not to laugh, forehead pressed against the door and Robb’s arms wrapped around her middle, face nestled atop of her head, and she swore she could feel him grin. She tilted her head back, as he brushed strands of her hair from her face. Together, they listened to the commotion of voices from outside the stall, while staring into each other’s eyes, longingly almost for a while. Then as seconds ticked by and they had found each other trapped, attention had shifted slowly at each other’s lips. The flush nature of lips as each had found themselves biting and licking, watching as they drew close to one another. His hand cupping her cheek, thumb tracing and brushing over her lower lip that had sent her mind reeling with the want of his kiss. Surrendering to him as it came, soft and sweet. Teeth grazing, tongue sliding, and teasing. Feeling a taste of heaven when lips met fully and both explored the ever growing need of each other. It was only until his hand reached between her legs once more did she stop him and break the kiss between them, shake her head. “No, no, don’t…” she whispered delicately, lips grazing against him as she said the words. “I’m so fucking close, you do that… I’m coming, straight away…”

      **A** soft chuckle slipped passed his lips, fingers gripping upon her hair gently as his nose caresses against her own. “Isn’t that the point?” he whispered against her lips, eyes looking into her own, kissing her softly. “Aren’t you desperate to come right now?”

      **“Gods, y e s…** ” She let out a soft laugh as he smiled and pressed a deep kiss upon her. She wanted to moan and savor it, yet she knew she couldn’t. Not with the voices that only seemed to grow. So she only smiled, breaking it once more as she looked into his eyes. “I want to come…so _much_ …just not on your fingers…” A darkened look crossed over his features, biting his lip as he turns her body to face him, lifting her leg to wrap around him as Margaery looks to him, wanting and needing him. She is desperate. She needs to come. To feel him deep within her as she does. He brings the head of his cock against the heated mess of her folds, and just the tip runs along her which makes her quiver. “I— “ her voice unsteady, body aching for him. Everything inside her screaming to just have him. “What about—“

      **“T** hey won’t hear… Too busy talking… Tell me what you want. Right now…” His lips closing over hers as he pushed himself forward, swallowing the moan from her lips as he filled her once more, groaning against her. “Tell me… Say the words…”

      **“I** want to come—fuck, I wanna come…” Heated words in rushed whispers, as he moved in slow thrusts. The feel of his length moving within her, a sharp hiss flowing from her lips as her back pressed against the door, feeling his lips against her own.

      **H** e groaned, almost g r o w l e d as he quickened his hips just slightly, hands grasping at her hips, lowering to her arse and squeezing tight. “W h e r e.”

      **A** whimper threatened to come out, her teeth biting her bottom lip, forcing to swallow the whimper down. “…on your cock…” she breathed, nails clawing at his chest in slow movements, his lips kissing along her jaw. “I want to come on your cock…” He pulled her closer, away from the door, driving his hips harder. She was wet and dripping, coating his cock and along her thighs as well. Her face was smothered into the crook of his neck and hands gripped at his shoulders.

      **“I** want to feel the warmth of you on my cock…” came his voice right into her ear, lifting her higher, as the other leg wrapped around him tightly and she was raised and lowered upon his cock in quick, short movements. “To feel you tight around my cock… I want to feel the mess I make of you.”

      **“F** ill me…” she begged. “I want to feel you… I want to feel your cock throb inside me…” That had earned a twitch and she smiled, burying her moans against his neck, biting it as she fell upon his cock harder, his groans fueling her further, to bite him harder, to claim him as he would her. It became harder to remember the need for the two to be quiet as they carried on, the want to make lewd sounds, to cry out was building up between them. “I want to s c r e a m…”

      **“L** ater…” he growled, though he heard the chatter die down. Whether they left on their own or had overheard them and went in search of assistance…he didn’t really seem to care. He gripped just underneath her upper thighs and leaned against one of the four walls that surrounded them as she leaned forward, palms laid flat along the wall behind him, one rose and gripped along the top’s edge. A gruff sound left his lips at the hard thrust and a sharp gasped left her lips which soon closed shut, and she knew better when the second hard thrust came. By the third, her arms had wrapped around his neck and her mouth was ghosting over his, parted, silent cries barely heard pressed against him accompanied by heated gasps of air. Her body felt taut, the sensations brought by the continuing thrusts of his cock coursing through her in crashing waves. His cock pulsing within her, hitting her deep and hard. The need to make her come, to give her what she wanted, coupled with the desperate need to come, to fill her. Faster, she had whimpered against his lips and he felt weak to comply. The sound of her wetness hitting their ears and she was helpless to moan into his mouth, kissing him fiercely as if to swallow the cries. Control had left both of them, her fingers pulling at his hair and primal urges overtook them in the heat of the moment. Sweat had claimed them both in their actions that seemed to take hours just to achieve the inevitable moment. Growls, groaning trapped themselves in his throat as cries and moans barely remained trapped within herself. No longer caring if they would be heard, the only thing that seemed to matter was how heated, wet, tight and soft her cunt was and how warm, hard, thick and long his cock was.

      **“F** ill me, fill me…” she repeated over and over, thighs shaking, feeling herself tighten around his cock as it throbbed and pulsed hard. “Gods…” She whined, panting hard as body tightened, stomach clenching.

      **“C** ome for me, Margaery…” His voice a husky tone, kissing and biting along her jaw. “On my cock, come…” His lips parting against her jaw as a deep guttural moan leaves him, cock twitching as he moves quicker in a frenzied and erratic state. Her eyes shut tight and she curses into the air, body trembling within his grasp, clinging to him fiercely as a stream of wordless cries escapes her, coming hard upon Robb’s cock, a rush of heated liquid coating him, a deep satisfied hiss leaving him as she does. He lowers her to the ground on shaky legs, pressing her forward until her back meets the flat surface behind her and bites her neck as he drives into her, making her body jolt with each deep movement within her sensitive core, but he doesn’t stop. The wave of pleasure each thrust makes him moan and bite harder, cock pulsing over and over within her tight drenched walls, a madness taking over, icy shivers traveling up his spine and body shakes with vigor as his release was met, spilling inside her and he presses and stills inside her. Emptying within her. A feeling Margaery loved to feel, the warmth of him joining within her. A satisfaction she had not attempted with those before Robb, and one she hoped to experience over and over with only him.

      **“F** uck, Robb…” she breathed, chest heaving hard, yet a laugh finds her and he kisses the corner of her mouth. She hums, opening her eyes and beams at him, kissing his lips deep. He pulls himself from her slowly, prompting her to hiss as she feels his tip slide from her folds, their joined release trickling down her inner thighs. They hum within their kiss, slowly breaking it with their conspiratorial smiles. “Fuck, someone must have heard… I can never be quiet with you – you _know_ that!”

      **H** e laughed heartily, pulling back from her as they both worked to straighten their clothes to be at least somewhat presentable. “It’s nice to see you _try_ to be quiet… It’s adorable, seeing all that resolve crumble because of what my cock does to you.”

      **A** scoff came as she rolled her eyes. “You’re a dick, why do I fancy you like mad?”

      **“S** ame reason I fancy you. We’re weak for each other. Can’t resist one another. Everyone knows when they see us together, we’re gonna have one another. No way of stopping it. We just fit too well, Marge. It’s like we’re cursed,” he walks closer, placing his hands around her waist and pulls her toward him, and she smiles and wraps her arms around him. “But… Far as curses go… One I’d be willing to live with.”

      **S** he laughs, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, feeling warm and content in his arms. “You’re a dick and you’re sweet, I hate that about you. I want to smack you but then I just end up… Here.”

      **A** slight twitch of the lips, giving Margaery one of his subtle smiles when she amuses him sometimes. “What’s that?”

      **B** iting her lip, she leans her head forward, close enough for their noses to touch and a gentle sigh escapes her lips, looking at him. “…fancying you even more than I thought was possible. _Liking_ you, genuinely liking you more than I thought I could. That thought used to scare me… To like someone and continue to like them more and more… That used to frighten me. But… I don’t know.” Her hands sliding down, clutching upon his hands, the same strong hands that held her, pleased her, caressed her. “It just sort of happened. I hadn’t had time to be frightened of it… I just…enjoyed it with you.”

      **R** obb had listened intently, and with a gentle smile, he lifted her hands, kissing upon the knuckles of each one as if it were her very lips; gently and with affection. “That’s good, isn’t it?” Though he didn’t need the answer, from the smile on her face as she beamed at him. Biting his lip, he moved to guide them both out the bathroom stall, and both caught a glimpse of themselves in the mirror. Their hair was collectively a mess and clothes as best as normal, though a noticeable rush job, and he still had her knickers in his pocket. Still, they had gathered themselves enough to leave, with Robb’s arm draped around her shoulders and not daring to meet anyone’s gaze as they made it to the car.

      **A** nd toward home for round two.


End file.
